


My Sweet Love

by Noah_owo



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: A little angst, Character Death, I got really sad while writing this, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Owen Carvour Dies, Sad, That one sad scene, angst? maybe?, the staircase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_owo/pseuds/Noah_owo
Summary: A little twist to that one scene in Spies are Forever.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	My Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated!

Curt was scared. He was face to face with Owen, his old lover, guns pointed at each other. What if Owen killed him? Or worse, he had to kill Owen? Curt tried to focus on what Owen was saying. All he understood there was more islands. More strongholds that needed to be taken down. After that he got forced into his own thoughts.

He needed to say something. Maybe the last thing he would ever say to Owen. Curt looked the taller man in the eyes and said, “You do realize you never left my head right? Not once. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried to drink away the pain, I could never forget you. Or what I did to you. I could never forget the pain I caused the man I love most in the world. And even though I know I fucked up. I created a new, vengeful, and angry Owen. I love you. And I can never stop loving you.” 

Owen was shocked by Curt’s little speech. He said nothing. Only dropped his gun to his side. After a few moments Curt realized Owen was crying. Curt took a step towards Owen. Curt stared into his eyes in a loving, yet hurtful way. 

With tear filled eyes Curt pressed his gun to Owen's head, “Which is why I can’t let you hurt yourself and any one else anymore.” He fired in his lover’s head.

“Goodbye, my sweet love.”


End file.
